orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Hayes
Cynthia Tova "Black Cindy" Hayes is a main character and an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. Cindy is referred to as "Black Cindy" due to there being another Cindy who is white. She is often seen with Watson, Poussey, Taystee and Suzanne. She grew up in the church and knows biblical references. In Season 3, Cindy converts to Judaism and adopts the name Tova (טוֹבָה). She is in Maximum Security in Season 6. Personality Early in the series, Cindy is shown to be selfish and carefree, rarely thinking about the consequences of her actions. She seems to have problems with authority and is seen willing to stand up to anyone who challenges or tries to control her, including her family, Red, Vee and prison staff. She is one of the more outspoken and brash inmates in Litchfield. Occasionally she is friendly and helpful, but typically only when it suits her. Cindy doesn't appear to think about others when she may have to give something up that she wants. Cindy initially asked to be Jewish just for kosher food as a result of the new substandard fare brought in by MCC in Season 3, a tactic quickly jumped on by many other inmates. However, after researching the religion in an attempt to fool the Rabbi who was summoned to Litchfield to figure out who was truly Jewish, she realized that she wanted to be Jewish for a love of the religion as well. In a rare display of emotion, Cindy openly wept as she talked with the Rabbi about what she had learned, and was granted permission to convert. Later on, she develops real feelings for her friends, as shown by her devastation at Poussey's death and her genuine concern when Suzanne's condition deteriorates during the Riot in Litchfield Penitentiary. Physical Appearance Cindy is a tall African-American inmate. She has black hair which is often put into different styles like an Afro, Afro puffs, or a single ponytail. She is a heavyset woman. In Season Five, Cindy stole Lee Dixon's CO shirt and wore it herself. Biography For a list of episodes featuring Cindy's flashbacks, see here. Before Litchfield Cindy grew up in a strict religious household. A flashback in Season Three shows her as a girl being loudly scolded for eating from her plate during a dinner prayer ("Trust No Bitch"). Age 16, Cindy has sex with a boy named Curtis in her high school's boy's locker room. They are walked in on by the basketball team, where Curtis is mocked for having a girlfriend at the time. When they leave, Cindy feels her stomach and puts on a large jacket. Several months later, a heavily pregnant Cindy discusses the identity of her baby's father with her sister, Joy Hayes. Her father, Lucas Hayes, enters the room, and demands Cindy tell her who the father is. Afraid of what Lucas may do, Cindy refuses, and is shouted at. When the child, named Monica, is born, she allows her mother, Lillian Hayes, to care for the baby instead. ("Shitstorm Coming") Cindy has a nine-year-old daughter named Monica who she left with Lillian, and now claims is her sister. Cindy worked at an airport as a security officer and TSA agent in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. She stole passengers' items and food from the airport kiosks. She would grope men while she was searching them. Cindy was portrayed as a very irresponsible worker, as shown during Monica's birthday when Cindy gave her an iPad she stole from an airport traveler's luggage. She then took her out for ice cream before leaving her in a car for several hours while she smoked marijuana with her friends. It's hinted by Cindy's mother that she has a history of kleptomaniac behaviors ("Comic Sans"). Season One Black Cindy is one of the inmates involved in the "Scared Straight" program at Litchfield ("Bora Bora Bora"). Season Two When Vee arrives at Litchfield, Black Cindy initially dislikes her, when Vee asks for a favour to be done by Cindy, and that she would be grateful if Cindy done it Cindy replies “if grateful payed the bills, we’d all be bill gates!” Before leaving the cafeteria. However, Cindy starts to come around when Vee brings the girls cake as a peace offering ("Hugs Can Be Deceiving"), and eventually takes part in her new business. ... She turns against Vee again when She is held at strange point by Vee when Vee’s heroin goes missing. Her and Janae return to the library and state that they are done with Vee to Poussey and Taystee, T and P’ finally are relieved. She and the other black girls help intimidate Vee when she enters into Taystee’s bunk. Vee is visually threatened by Cindy’s tall figure, towering over her. She and the others run to the FBI and tell them that it Was Vee, although they are to late, luckily, Mr. Healy says how It could not have possibly been Suzanne. Season Three After the meals have changed in the kitchen becoming rather unpleasant, she sees inmate Lolly Whitehill with a Kosher meal and then starts to ask for Kosher as well. Later, more and more people start to ask for Kosher meals, and it becomes prohibited unless you are confirmed to be Jewish by the rent-rabbi Elijah. Cindy was deemed not Jewish by Elijiah, much to Cindy's annoyance. Cindy later converts to Judaism, with the help of two other Jewish inmates, Ginsberg and Boyle, really feeling connected to the Jewish religion. At the end of the season, Cindy is immersed by Ginsberg in the Lake behind Litchfield ("Trust No Bitch"), which completes her conversion. Season Four Upon returning to the Litchfield campus, Cindy clashes with her new Muslim bunk mate Alison Abdullah. The two, at first, argue about their religious viewpoints while also messing with one another (Cindy telling her that the floor was bottom bunk property and Alison leaving a shaken soda as a trap as she knew Cindy would steal it). The two eventually learn to get along as the guard situation worsens. ... Season Five Cindy sees Humphrey being shot by Dayanara and complains when her pants are soiled with his blood. She, Taystee, Janae and Abdullah go to Caputo's office where they capture Caputo and Josh, and Cindy claims that he will hurt him with a broken chair foot. While Taystee records Caputo on a tablet talking about Poussey's death, Cindy appears in the frame drinking a frappucino, which ends up becoming a meme on the internet. During the night, Cindy, Janae, Alison and Taystee take and wear clothes that belonged to the inmates before being arrested. As suggested by Alison, they go to the cafeteria over dinner and ask for suggestions for demands from each inmate, stating that the riot is not only theirs. They note every demand in the visitation room, where Cindy is seen trying to take food from food machines. They tally the demands, then stick the top ten on a window at the front of Litchfield for the guards, police and the press to see. Later, Cindy, Taystee and Janae reluctantly attend a spiritualist session with Maureen, Soso and Suzanne, who believe that Poussey's spirit still remains where she died; in fact, the noises heard throughout are Coates crawling through the ducts of the ceiling. Taystee is outwardly cynical but Cindy chastises her, telling her that everyone has their own way to grieve. On the second day of the riot, Cindy trades Judy King with the White Power Group at auction, making her her slave, tying a lead around her neck and forcing her to do her nails. Judy King is released by Taystee later on. The tenth demand, for hot cheetos and tampons, is fulfilled as a goodwill gesture by the governer's office. However, when the group realise that the governer's office currently has no plans to honor any of the other demands, they publicly burn the supplies on the lawn in front of the press. Cindy notices that Suzanne is acting more erratically than usual, due to her lack of medication and the uncommon routine that has settled in the prison. She negotiates borrowing the hostages from the bubble and takes them to Suzanne, ordering the guards to indulge Suzanne's delusions, until they are reclaimed later by Pidge and Ouija. Suzanne later returns to the infirmary and realizes that Humphrey is dead. Freaking out, she attempts to reach Taystee with his corpse in a wheelchair and takes him close to the ongoing negotiation, but Cindy and Janae manage to hold her before Caputo and Figueroa see them. During the night, Cindy patrols alone in the corridors of the prison while Piscatella is nearby capturing Red's family members. She sees Leanne and Angie trotting, Maritza and Flaca in a dark hallway, and is also scared when she hears a noise in the bathroom, which is actually Piper and Alex being picked up by Piscatella. Later, when Suzanne begins to have an outburst in the dormitory due to her meds being omitted by Morello, a panicking Cindy gives lithium to her, causing her to sleep. At the end of the revolt when SWAT invades the prison, Cindy and Taystee try unsuccessfully to wake Suzanne and then with Nicky's help, take her to the pool where Frieda gives her an injection of adrenaline, making Suzanne finally wake up. Cindy hugs her, visibly sorry and ecstatic her friend is okay. In the final moments, all the prisoners in the pool hold hands as the SWAT team is about to enter. The team detonates the door with a bomb and then the screen turns orange, leaving the pool occupants' fate unknown. Season Six Shortly after the storming, Cindy and Suzanne hide under a box to avoid detection by the SWAT team, witnessing Herrmann, Natoli and several others bringing down the body of Piscatella. They watch as Herrman picks up the gun that Taystee used to threaten Piscatella and proceeds to empty the clip into the walls and through the wound in Piscatella's head, making it look like a murder by the inmates. Suzanne nearly screams before Cindy covers her mouth quickly and shushes her, convincing her not to talk of this incident to anyone as the two may be incriminated for the crime. After relocating to a closet on the first floor of the prison and discovered by the SWAT team, they feign being deaf in order to avoid talking. Cindy and Suzanne are taken to the prison bus and then transferred to Litchfield Max. Who Knows Better Than I After arriving at Max, Cindy pleads with Suzanne to remain quiet about their secret. During her testimony with the FBI, she states that she wasn't in the pool area but the agent quickly notes that Cindy's DNA was found on the gun that killed Piscatella. Upon confering with her lawyer and being reminded by the agent that they can only grant immunity for testimony they can use, Cindy thinks back to her lies involving the parentage of Monica and ultimately incriminates Taystee in order to protect herself. Shortly after, she is assigned to D Block and rejoins Lorna Morello, Flaca and Daya, almost immediately running afoul of Daddy whom confiscates her catty bag and toiletries. The girls are all assigned to cleaning duty where they make a plan to steal a catty bag left behind by one of Daddy's gang members, but are disgusted to discover the shampoo bottle is filled with urine during their shower as Daddy enters the area and mocks them. While standing in a line, Cindy strikes up a rapport with Flaca who realizes that Cindy's witty personality would make her the perfect co-host for a prison radio show. After being granted the gig on the spot by a disinterested Luschek, the duo team up to start their 4AM radio show called "Flava" (a portmanteau of Flaca and Tova). Cindy is thrilled to see Taystee as she is released back to general population to giant acclaim from the inmates, but a look of guilt is seen upon her face as the two embrace upon Taystee revealing she's going to trial. Taystee mentions Suzanne and notes how they should invite her to the yard to see her, but Cindy expresses doubt as she secretly wishes to keep Suzanne apart from Taystee to avoid her potentially talking. Over time, Cindy is plagued by chronic back pain (suggested that it's caused by guilt) which affects her performance on the radio show. Discreetly seeking advice, Cindy sneaks an anonymous letter into their advice column segment describing her circumstance with Taytee. Flaca reads the letter and berates the writer, calling her selfish and evil for their act. This response infuriates Cindy, causing her to push the table and storm out of the room. Later on, Cindy attempts to finally tell the truth to Taystee, but ultimately hesitates and admits that she has a daughter instead. Before the trial, Cindy speaks to her lawyer and alludes to the true circumstances in the pool area, begging to change her testimony. Her lawyer responds that this is impossible and that changing her testimony at the last minute would ultimately help no one, as it would not be enough to clear Taystee and could possibly earn Cindy ten more years on her sentence at most. Feeling defeated, a saddened Cindy answers during the trial that Taystee was the last one she saw holding the gun as Taystee bursts into tears in the courtroom. Back at prison, Cindy is beside Frieda during Red's attack on the latter. She was also present alongside Flaca during Piper and Alex's "prison" wedding. While Cindy and Flaca work as commentators during the prison's kickball game, Flaca admits that she knew that Cindy was guilty about Taystee ever since she read the letter on the air. Encouraging her to move on, Flava uses a loose analogy involving a McGriddle and Southwest Chicken Salad to explain that someone can always start anew regardless of what they previously did. Temporarily comforted by this, Cindy is motivated to rejoin the commentary and enjoy the kickball game, waving to Suzanne playing on the field prior to a successful kick. ("Be Free") Relationships Romantic * Judy King (fake girlfriend) * Monica's father (unknown) Friends * Taystee (“strained” bestfriend; Cindy was pressured into giving a name of who murdered Piscatella, she was to either give up herself or Taystee, (even though neither killed him), however, she gets back pains and feels extremely guilty, and even tries to admit to Taystee, but fails and states she is a bad person to Taystee who comforts her telling she’s not. Before court, Cindy begged to change her statement, but her lawyer convinced her this was not possible, and Cindy could get extra time. In court Taystee is annoyed and betrayed when Cindy had to say yes to certain contradictory statements. However after court, Joe Caputo states that Cindy still probably cares, and “we don’t know what happened behind closed doors”. Taystee seems to think about it and perhaps forgive Cindy, but Cindy is overrun with guilt throughout the rest of the season. * Poussey Washington * Janae Watson (former bestfriend; before transfer; It was Taystee & Poussey and Janae & Cindy always seen on the screens.) * Suzanne Warren * Brook Soso * Alison Abdullah * Ginsberg (fellow Jew, helped convert to Judaism) * Rhea Boyle (fellow Jew, helped convert to Judaism) * Piper Chapman * Galina Reznikov * Blanca Flores * Nicky Nichols * Frieda Berlin * Flaca (host a radio show together) * Lorna Morello Muccio (Allowed Cindy to sit with her) * Dayanara Diaz Enemies * Alison Abdullah (former) * Vee (held Cindy at Strangling point) * Marisol Gonzales * Kasey Sankey (white supremist) * Helen Van Maele (white supremist) * Brandy Epps (Nazi, white supremist) * Jennifer Digori (white supremist) * Baxter Bayley (killed Poussey) * Lorna Muccio (Got Suzanne’s medication when Lorna opposed and threatened her “Get. the. Fuck. Out. Of. My way”, however, they made up in S6 Memorable Quotes Gallery 04x07, Taystee, Crazy Eyes, Alison, Cindy.jpg 03x05, Anita, Piper, Flaca, Watson, Black Cindy.jpg 03x04, Crazy Eyes, Taystee, Poussey, Black Cindy.jpg 03x03, Morello, Jones, Alex, Crazy Eyes, Black Cindy, Piper.jpg 03x02, Black Cindy, Crazy Eyes, Piper, Taystee, Alex.jpg 03x12, Poussey, Cindy, Red, Taystee, Janae.jpg Orange-is-the-new-black-end-scene-finale-season-5 640x345 acf cropped.jpg Season 5 x 11.png Promotional Pictures Season 2 Black-cindy-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg Season 3 S3, Black Cindy promo cropped.jpg Others Cindysuzanne.gif Cindyleon.gif Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Janitors Category:Whispers Employee Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Builder Category:Season 6 Characters